Ash's Unfezant
| evolution=2| epnum=BW002| numeps1=20| numeps2=46| epname=Enter Iris and Axew!| firststagename=Pidove| firstevoep=BW022| firstevoname=A Venipede Stampede!| secondstagename=Tranquill| secondevoep=BW068| secondevoname=An Amazing Aerial Battle!| prevonum=519| evo1num=520| evo2num=521F| current=At Professor Oak's Laboratory| |enva1=Erica Schroeder|| java1=Chinami Nishimura| enva2=Erica Schroeder| java2=Chinami Nishimura| enva3=Erica Schroeder| java3=Chinami Nishimura }} Ash's Unfezant (Japanese: サトシのケンホロウ Satoshi's Kenhallow) was the first that in the Unova region, and his thirty-third overall. History As he has done in every other region he has traveled in before, Ash often catches a Pokémon early in his . Indeed, Pidove was caught soon after Ash's arrival in Unova. In Enter Iris and Axew!, shortly after a flock of Pidove had escaped when Ash had failed to capture one of them, he noticed her pecking at the ground, and engaged her in a battle. She managed to put up a good fight against Ash's Pikachu, until the Mouse Pokémon used his powerful and attacks, which caused her to faint. Ash threw a Poké Ball and successfully caught her. Later on, for the first time, Pidove was sent out in an effort to save Pikachu and Iris's Axew from 's capture. However, as she was still weak from her battle with Pikachu, she was quickly defeated by Jessie's Woobat's powerful Gust attack. She was later healed at the Pokémon Center, along with Pikachu and Axew. Pidove was occasionally used by Ash to find and track certain Pokémon. She helped Ash find two in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! and a wild in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, playing a dominant role in the Pokémon's capture. At the time, Pidove had followed Snivy throughout from the time she escaped using . As she witnessed all of Ash's other Pokémon (Pikachu, and ) fall to the Grass Snake Pokémon's , she volunteered to battle Snivy. When Snivy attempted to use Attract on Pidove, Pidove was unaffected as she was female (a fact of which Ash had been completely unaware of, despite Iris and Cilan's assumptions that it was his strategy). After a hard-fought battle, Pidove weakened Snivy enough for her to be captured by Ash. In A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, she was briefly used by Ash in a 5-on-5 battle against Trip's . She tried her best but after her Air Cutter was blocked by his , she was taken by surprise by his , and got knocked out in the process. In A Connoisseur's Revenge!, Pidove was revealed to have been transferred to Professor Juniper shortly after Ash captured Sewaddle. She would return to his team three episodes later. In A Venipede Stampede!, Ash used her to help send the that took over Castelia City to the park in the center of the city. Although things started well, she was almost hit by a and was only just saved by an Air Cutter from Trip's . She then helped remove a few more and then suddenly evolved into Tranquill herself. As a result of her new stronger form, Tranquill was able to clear out the last Venipede with a powerful Gust alongside help from Trip's Tranquill's Aerial Ace attacks. In Archeops In The Modern World!, Tranquill was used to help a newly revived female learn how to fly. After Archen evolved into , Tranquill defended her from Team Rocket and they said their goodbyes, up in the air, once Archeops found some others. Ash used Tranquill to battle Skyla in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. She was first sent out to battle who had already defeated before her. After their Gust and Air Cutter attacks proved to be dead even, the battle took to the sky where Tranquill tried to get the upper hand with her newly learned Wing Attack, however Swoobat was able to swiftly dodge the barrage of Wing Attacks until it was finally beaten by Tranquill's powerful Air Cutter attacks, as they descended to the ground. She then fought Skyla's , but with none of her attacks even touching Unfezant due to her lack of speed, Tranquill started to show signs of tiring after narrowly escaping a barrage of attacks and was called back to her Poké Ball, while took her place. She was brought back out again after Pikachu had lost to Skyla's Swanna despite having the type-advantage. During the battle with Swanna, she was able to hit Swanna with a powerful Quick Attack and Air Cutter causing Swanna to fall towards the Gym; she then rushed past Swanna and tried to hit it with Gust, however Gust was vastly overpowered by Swanna's attack. While it seemed as if Tranquill had been knocked out, she began to glow and evolved into Unfezant. With her new found power and speed, she was easily able to dodge Swanna's powerful attacks and with the help of her newly learned Aerial Ace attack, was able to defeat Swanna with one extremely powerful hit, winning her the battle and earning Ash his sixth Unova . In Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, Ash sent Unfezant out as his second Pokémon in his 6-on-3 Gym battle against Roxie, where she faced Roxie's . Unfezant started the round with a Quick Attack, that made a direct hit. Koffing then attacked back with , but Unfezant sent it back with a Gust before attacking with Air Cutter. Koffing, however, avoided the attack and launched a , which hit and ed Unfezant. Though she was weakened, Unfezant was able to withstand Koffing's and fight back. She was, however, unable to stand two consecutive s, and was finally taken down. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, Ash used Unfezant along with to battle the Kami trio after took control of them to keep Ash and friends occupied. After Iris's Dragonite was injured and fell to the ground, Unfezant and Pikachu managed to save and Dragonite from being attacked by . When was finally freed from the tomb, Unfezant grabbed it so that it didn't fall and get hurt. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, Ash used Unfezant in his Vertress Conference battle against and his . Despite Unfezant having the type advantage, Riolu proved to be a powerful opponent, being able to dodge both Gust and Quick Attack before landing on Unfezant's back and serving a close range hit with . Ash told Unfezant to shake Riolu off and then strike back with an Air Cutter. However, the Emanation Pokémon was able to dodge the attack and then use , hitting Unfezant with her own move, before serving another hit with . Unfezant tried to attack with Aerial Ace, but the Flying-type's last effort was avoided and countered by Riolu's , which sent Unfezant flying into the arena wall, knocking her out. In The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, Ash sent Unfezant to Professor Oak's Laboratory in order to make room in his team for his returning , rotating her out of the team for the rest of the series. She later reunited with Ash and the entire Unova team at Oak's lab in The Dream Continues!. Unfezant joined in with them to launch a group attack on Team Rocket, using Air Cutter to send them blasting off for the final time in the . Unfezant later posed in a group photo with the rest of Ash's Pokémon. Then, she was left at the lab when Ash set off for the Kalos region. Personality and characteristics Unfezant has been shown to be a helpful Pokémon such as when Ash needs help dealing with Team Rocket or when he needs her to search for a Pokémon. She also has been shown to go the extra mile when helping with training, such as when needed help with her flying skills. Unfezant isn't a confrontational Pokémon, not even fighting back when attacked by Ash's Scraggy instead choosing to freak out and run away from him and, in the same instance, is shown to be rather sensitive. Unfezant is also shown to be quite confident, as shown in A Venipede Stampede!, where she took no hesitation in trying to clear Castelia City from the group of . After evolving into Unfezant and beating Skyla's in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, she excitedly celebrated by doing a couple of victory laps above the Gym. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Unfezant Aerial Ace|1=Unfezant Quick Attack|2=Tranquill Wing Attack|3=Unfezant Air Cutter|4=Unfezant Gust|5=Pidove Air Cutter}}.png|Using mod 6}}|0=Aerial Ace|1=Quick Attack|2=Wing Attack as a Tranquill|3=Air Cutter|4=Gust|Air Cutter as a Pidove}}}} In the games A Japanese event randomly distributed an Egg that contained an in-game representation of Ash's Pidove, Iris's Axew, or Cilan's Pansage via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Like the anime counterpart, the Pidove is always female, and knows , , and . This event started on December 17, 2010, and ended on January 11, 2011. This Egg was also distributed at participating American locations from April 27 to May 31, 2011. | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Super Luck| nature=Hardy| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=eggapp| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| eggdate=Apr. 27, 2011| type1=Flying|move1=Gust| type2=Normal|move2=Quick Attack| type3=Flying|move3=Air Cutter| country=the United States| datedis=April 27 to May 31, 2011| obtain=hatch| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} In the TCG Pidove was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Ash's Pidove. |type=Colorless|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW15|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=005/BW-P|enset2=Emerging Powers|enrarity2=Common|ennum2=80/98|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=002/BW-P|jpset3=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum3=205/BW-P}} Trivia * Unfezant's capture as a Pidove was first revealed in a preview for the . * She is Ash's first Pokémon to be sent to a Pokémon laboratory other than Professor Oak's, in this case, Professor Juniper's lab. ** She is also Ash's first Unova Pokémon to be sent to Professor Oak's Lab. * Tranquill's evolution into Unfezant was first revealed in the Japanese ending Seven-colored Arch. * Unfezant was Ash's first Unova Pokémon to fully evolve. * Out of all of Ash's bird Pokémon, Unfezant took the shortest time to reach its final evolutionary stage (except for , which was already fully evolved when caught), the time being 66 episodes. His took 116, 83, 78, and 76 episodes to fully evolve. * She is the only one of Ash's Unova Pokémon that has only used moves of her own types. Related articles * References Unfezant Category:Pokémon with anime move errors de:Ashs Fasasnob es:Unfezant de Ash fr:Déflaisan de Sacha it:Unfezant di Ash ja:サトシのケンホロウ zh:小智的高傲雉雞